


a requiem

by minokawa



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minokawa/pseuds/minokawa
Summary: the sea always called to you.





	a requiem

_the sea always called to you._

a lullaby in the salt-tinged breeze and the sound of waves lapping at the shore. a plea, a longing for a home that wasn't yours but somehow still is. it is a peculiar contradiction, but every time you look at the vast stretch of blue separating your cozy island from the others, you _know_.

a promise on the tip of your tongue that you can't recall, not really, but your bones sing the same song and you lay awake on your bed. dreaming. you think they were dreams, flights of fancy, as images of a palace froze beneath the illusion of the waters' depths dances across your eyelids.

she waits for you, although she has long ago fallen asleep and her voice has not reached the ears of another for quite some time. you do not know who she is. another collection of syllables that brushes against your thoughts and leaves as quick as it came.

you wonder if perhaps, one day, you could be the wind again. ah, no, that cannot be right-- you are but a boy on a humble island. you cannot fly.  you can only dream of a life that is yours but not.

then the girl falls from the sky and it makes you wonder. another familiar voice with a name that you cannot fathom. it is different than the one beckoning from the sea, but she too calls you to it.

you look at her and think, why, this is the third time she has fallen from the heavens. but this is your first time meeting, _and yet_.

the song calls to you and her and the sea and the sky. she does not remember. you do, but you don't, and so you dream.

_you dream of a light banishing the darkness, sleeping beneath the sea._


End file.
